Alpha a Omega
by Angelus diabolicus
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles. KuroganeFai] Antes llamado Sinceridad. Cuatro más añadidos a la colección.
1. Chapter 1

Habían discutido. Si eso se podía llamar una discusión. Fai simplemente sonreía afablemente, y Kurogane gritaba.

Al final, cuando se quedó sin aliento, el silencio llegó; y Fai habló al fin.

"No entiendo qué es lo que quieres, Kuro-pin"

Y Kurogane le había clavado sus ojos negros, noche, en sus ojos azules, cielo.

"Quisiera que no te escondieras. No de mi" siseó. Al no obtener respuesta, había proseguido "Puedes llorar si estás triste. Puedes sonreír si estás feliz. Pero no te escondas de mí" finalizó con voz imperiosa.

"No entiendo qué…"

Y él le había besado. Apresándole contra la pared le había besado

"Kurogane…"

Y las lágrimas, contenidas por años, al fin habían aparecido.

Lágrimas, lágrimas, lágrimas…

Y los brazos de Kuro-wan, cálidos.

&/&

No se de donde salio esto, en serio. Pero me encanta la pareja. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Todo había comenzado ese día.

Kurogane estaba de un excepcional buen humor, después de una batalla, al fin, después de tanto tiempo inactivo. Y Fai había sonreído y lo había mirado comer vorazmente, peleándose el último trozo de carne con Mokona (mejor conocido como 'la bola blanca').

Y Kurogane se había vuelto a mirarlo.

Fai se esperaba un reproche, o al menos una mueca.

Pero no.

Kurogane había _sonreído._

"Fai?"

Todo había comenzado ese día.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

&/&

Adorables, adorables /// kyaaah!

R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

((Insertar sonrisa perversa)) Nada gráfico. Clasificación, T, diría yo… Dependiendo de su imaginación… ((risa maniática y sobreactuada))

Ah, por cierto… (ahem xD) me disculpo por el error de los ojos de Kuro-kon. Cuando escribi ese drabble solo había leído el manga, así que no sabia el color de sus ojos. My apologies!

&/&

"Aaaah!!"

La mano de Sakura se detuvo a milímetros de tomar la perilla. Syaoran parecía igual de perplejo que ella. Se mantuvieron en silencio, frente a la puerta de la habitación que compartían Kurogane y Fai.

"Nnnh!! K-Kuro-pon—no creo que…"

"Cállate"

"Ah! Es demasiado grande, Kuro-ch—Ahhh!!"

Ahora sí, se habían sonrojado.

"S-S-Syaoran-kun…"

"N-no te preocupes, Sakura-hime… Deben… Estar moviendo algo…" reunió el suficiente valor para tocar a la puerta. "Fai-san? Kurogane-san? Estais bien?"

Un momento de silencio. Y al fin, la voz de Kuro-tan.

"Estamos bien. Será mejor que no entreis, estamos tratando de mover un sillón—" una pausa, y algo que sonó como una maldición "…Y se ha levantado mucho polvo. Maldita sea, mago…!!"

Syaoran suspiró aliviado.

"Vamos, Sakura-hime…"

Mientras tanto… Ahem…

"Kuro-faun…"

"Da igual –nnnnh… --cómo sabrían la verdad?"

"Quizás cuando se den cuenta de que no podré sentarme por un mes!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ninguno era realmente feliz. Ambos conocían el dolor del más profundo deseo de _morir. _De que todo lo que alguna vez fuera amado te fuera arrebatado brutalmente. Alejados de sus mundos por diferentes razones…

Solo entre sus brazos, por un momento, se permitían admitir, que, sí, _sufrían._

Que las sonrisas eran falsas, y que, sí, por más que intentaran negarlo, los recuerdos aún dolían, _dolían._

--

Kurogane se convirtió en su implacable protector, aún cuando sus palabras fueron las que más le hirieron en ocasiones.

Pero esa era la única manera de alcanzarle. Decirle la verdad, cruda, aún cuando doliera.

'…Lo que más odio son a las personas que no luchan por su propia vida'

'No me importa tu pasado. Supéralo y endurécete un poco'

'Si en verdad quieres morir, yo seré quien te mate. Pero, por ahora, vive'

--

'Kurogane…'

--

No sabían que era lo que les deparaba el destino.

Pero, por ahora, juntos… Seguirían.

&/&/&

Ok, ok, lo admito. Eso fue un terrible intento de Angsty. Duh.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shaoran-kun, por favor ve a decirles a Kurogane-san y a Fai-san que la comida ya está lista" pidió Sakura con su usual sonrisa adorable.

"Por supuesto, princesa" contestó el aludido, devolviendo la sonrisa. Solo esperaba que Kurogane y Fai no estuvieran ocupados esta vez…

"Vamos, Kuro-chan! Me estoy cansando de esperar" dijo la voz de Fai al otro lado de la puerta que Shaoran se detuvo a medio camino de tocar. "Hazlo de una vez! Tomalo!" insistió.

"No me apresures! Ya voy!" contestó Kurogane, es su usual voz enfadada. A estas alturas, Shaoran ya tenía en el rostro un gesto de extrañeza. Se acercó más a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

"Mira, Kuro-woof, estoy totalmente disponible!"

"Deja de apuntar! Ya se dónde ponerlo!!"

Shaoran se sonrojó inevitablemente.

"No quites tus manos hasta que estés seguro de qué es lo que quieres,,,"

"Gruñido Estoy seguro! Te aseguro que vas a suplicar por clemencia, mago! Aquí voy!!"

"Hyuu!! Finalmente!!! Así está muy bien, Kuro-sama!!"

A estas alturas, Shaoran temblaba, sacudido por un repentino escalofrío. Decidió que lo mejor era regresar con su princesa.

"No se preocupe, princesa… No creo que estén hambrientos…" le dijo, conduciéndola a la cocina.

…

Mientras tanto, Fai aplaudía la última jugada de Kurogane…

"Muy bien, Kuro-pipi! Que perrazo tan listo!!"

"Cállate ya! Te ordeno que dejes de molestar!"

"Está bien. Jake Mate" Fai finalmente movió una de sus piezas de ajedrez.

"ARGH! Otra vez?!"

&/&

…Qué pensaban? Por cierto, ya estoy trabajando en un fic largo n.n Esperenlo!


	6. Chapter 6

Los tres hombres en la pequeña fiesta sonrieron amablemente a Sakura, mientras ella les extendía platos llenos de comida.

"Se ve genial" comentó Shaoran, oliendo el plato apreciativamente.

"Ustedes tres siempre cocinan, así que pensé en devolverles el favor" dijo la princesa con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado. "Vamos, coman!"

Tres hombres se inclinaron en sus platos, tres bocas abiertas para tomar un bocado.

Tres hombres hicieron una pausa, ojos bien abiertos.

"Está bueno?" preguntó Sakura esperanzada, sonriendo felizmente cuando sus tres compañeros asintieron. "Eso es genial!"

Al momento en que Sakura se volvió, los tres se volvieron y escupieron.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kuro-chin!" canto Fai, deslizándose por la barra del bar con su usual sonrisa.

El ninja solo miró fijamente al rubio mago.

"Se que no te gustan los dulces, pero quiero que pruebes esto, por favor" dijo, colocando un plato frente a Kurogane. Dos rebanadas de una fruta casi del mismo color que el cabello de Fai estaban acomodadas artísticamente en el plato, rociadas con algo visiblemente dulce y pegajoso.

"Qué es?"

"Es una pera. En mi mundo son más oscuras, pero se usan como postre.

Kurogane lo mordió tentativamente, asintiendo mientras masticaba. "Está bueno"

La respuesta de Fai fue una sonrisa verdadera.


	8. Chapter 8

"Estos son mis hijos, Sakura-chan y Shaoran-kun" dijo Fai alegremente, poniendo una mano en cada hombro de los niños.

"No se parecen a ti" replicó el dueño del hotel, mirando fijamente la princesa y el niño. El viejo se había puesto receloso cuando pidieron un solo cuarto.

"Se parecen más a su querida madre, que en paz descanse" contestó Fai.

"Y ese?" preguntó el hombre, señalando con el pulgar a un malhumorado Kurogane.

Fai sonrió serenamente. "No espera que esté de luto por siempre, verdad?"

El dueño del hotel se atragantó, y Kurogane envolvió un posesivo brazo alrededor de la delgada cadera del mago.

Estrictamente para mantener las apariencias, por supuesto.


End file.
